naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasetsu Uzumaki
Rasetsu Uzumaki(羅刹, Lit. "Tempestuous Man-Slaying Spiral") also known under his legendary moniker The Sage of Transcendent Zenith(無極仙人, Mukyoku Sennin;' Lit. ''"The Ultimateless Sage"), a title which he inherited from The Original Sage of Transcendant Zenith, The Ancestral Progenitor of The Uzumaki Dynasty, and the creator of the Ten Tails. Rasetsu is a gifted and highly regarded figurehead of power and prowess in the history of the Elemental Nations, it is said that he is in some way related to Rikudou Sennin himelf, having extensive knowledge of the latter, though it ins't yet clear exactly what his connection to the sage is. Rasetsu is a unique shinobi in that he has focused more the bushido way of the samurai rather than anything else throughout his career as a ninja, having studied and mastered countless different swordsmanship teachings from the land of iron, now being considered strong enough to be Shogun. Rasetsu is regarded by several of the most influential and iconic figures in the Elemental Nations as extremely dangerous. All of Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade, and even Naruto Uzumaki feared him not because of his prowess and skills as a ninja, but rather, due to the fact he is and remains privy to knowledge, secrets, and vital information regarding Rikudou Sennin, The Uzumaki and their relation to him, his vast knowledge on the tailed beasts and the history of the clans and their corresponding Kekkei Genkai. He is one of the last remaining people in the elemental nations that knows the true identity of Rikudou Sennin, as well as how he achieved his own powers and strength, and his relationships and family ties. After he almost singlehandedly re-assembled the forlorn Uzumaki Clan and rebuilt The Land of Eddy's, Rasetsu now serves as The Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, and the subsequent Clan Head of the current Uzumaki Clan. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Taijutsu '''Hakke Kyokuken(八極拳, Lit. "Eight Extremeties Fist") is the name of Rasetsu's Taijutsu fighting style, also known as the "Secret Military Arts of The Uzumaki Clan" to which Rasetsu is extremely well versed in. The Hakke Kyokuken is a complicated and difficult fighting style which dates back many years, sharing a brutal and strong rivalry with the Hyuuga Clans Gentle Fist. The style is extremely fearsome, putting normal practitioners lives and bodies at stake in the mere act of practising it, though thanks to his body of immense vitality as an Uzumaki(something which is necessity to practise the art) Rasetsu is capable of wielding the style effectively. Yakuton Understanding Yakuton(奇跡, Lit. "Miracle Release") is decribed by Rasetsu is being the original, all encompassing chakra nature which can only be achieved when one causes the light and dark portions of Yin-Yang Release techniques to unify with one another, essentially creating an entirely new force which is greatly superior to anything the two forces could have achieved on their own. Yakuton Jutsu is the "perfect form" of Inyo release Jutsu. The perfect synergization of physical and spiritual energy in which all creation holds some quantity of gives rise to an endless plateau of power and possibility; Omnipotence. Space-Time Jutsu Instantaneous Translocation Technique(, Shunkan Ido no Jutsu) Similar to Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, Rasetsu wields a techniqe which allows him to instantly cover enemy amount of distance via an advanced space-time teleportation. True to its namesake, the Shunkan Ido is indefinately quick, allowing Rasetsu to avoid enemy attacks with near impunity. The true speed that the technique transports Rasetsu's body at isn't a question of velocity, it is simply, for all intents and purposes; instant. Fudogan The Fudogan(不動, Lit. "Acala Eye") is the name of the unique Dojutsu which appears in Rasetsu's eyes, a Kekkei Genkai which seems to be a mutated form of The Rinnegan. Rasetsu himself claims that The Dojutsu is even older than The Rinnegan itself, stated to have been possessed by noneother than The Ancestral Progenitor of The Original Uzumaki Bloodline himself. The Fudogan, being the original form of The Sharingan, and The Rinnegan, not only holds the abilities of the latter and former, but also demonstrates completely new extraodinary and miraculous abilities for Rasetsu to make liberal usage of. The Fudogan, as mentioned above, is a synchronization and perfect state of evolution of the 3 Legendary Dojutsu, and as such it is inherently immune to its corresponding catalyst's more devastating techniques such as Tsukuyomi. Sage Mode Rasetsu, being a man famed for his might as a sage, has a naturally immense mastery and exceedingly mind blowing capability and understanding for his sage mode, and is said to have charted entirely new upper echelons of power and strength among those whom have studied senjutsu. Having mastered the form allows Rasetsu to enter it without so much as the blink of an eye. His Sage Mode is characterized by the sudden change in his eye color and the numerous ceremonial, distinctively tengu-like markings that appear on his face Tailed Beast Rasetsu is the current owner and master of the 10 Tailed Beast, being it's rightful partner in combat and battle. Rasetsu and The 10 Tails have an abnormally strong relationship in which one would usually deem ludicrous when it comes to the inherent nature of the beast, so much so that Rasetsu has learned it's true name; Sojobo.. Subsequently, Rasetsu is also the only person ever to have witnessed the 10 Tails' "True" form, having knowledge and understanding that not even Rikudou Sennin himelf amassed during his time as the beasts container. His ownership of the 10 Tails grants him a numerous array of powerful and useful battle advantages. Ten Tails Chakra Mode(十尾チャクラモード, Lit. "Jubi Chakura Modo") Tapping into Sojobo's infinitely vast chakra resource allows Rasetsu to transform himself into his Ten Tails Chakra Mode. Doing this causes his body to become enveloped in what appears to be a dense layer of thick black chakra with numerous ornate markings appearing on his body, the likes of which are highly reminiscent of Uzumaki Sealing methods. The black chakra adorning his body also appears to be highlighted in various shades of blue and purple, giving his body a void-like, empty appearance akin to the emptiness of space itself. Two bangs of his long hair erect upwards and form thick, upstanding strands of hair which appear strikingly similar to the horns of an Oni. Ten Tails Biju Mode(十尾尾獣モード, Lit. "Jubi Biju Modo") A heavily advanced, upgraded form of Rasetsu's previous, Ten Tails Chakra Mode. Instead of merely tapping into Sojobo's unfathomably huge chakra, this state is triggered after Rasetsu and Sojobo form a powerful "bond" with one another, achieving a unique wavelength in mind body and soul, resulting in immense snyergization of their powers and giving birth to Ten Tails Biju Mode. In this form, Rasetsu maintains his black chakra cloak, though obtains several new and completely distinctive features on his body, with the addition of all new, more complicated seals appearing on himself, and the dense chakra cloak forming into a long, unruly haori-like cloak with a tall collar surrounding his neck, characterizing the ascended form of Rasetsu's Ten Tails Chakra Mode; Biju Mode. Zenith Sage Mode Zenith Sage Mode(無極仙人モード, Lit. "Ultimateless Sage Mode") also identified by Fudomaru Senju as the infamous Biju Sage Mode(尾獣仙人モード, Biju Sennin Modo) The aspect of his power which serves as the origin of Rasetsu's infamous title and namesake. Rasetsu is the only one of sagekind to have demonstrated mastering his Sage Mode to this extent. Rather, it is not a "question of how much one may understand their power" but rather a "complete unification in mind body and soul with all existing creation". This are decribed as fundamental aspects of achieving what Rasetsu identifies as "Zenith Sage Mode". As such, Zenith Sage Mode is directly representative of these vital philosophies and teachings, a "form" which brings all previously mentioned aspects and techniques within the scope of Rasetsu's might as a ninja into perfect harmony, elevating both him and his abilites to a height upwards of and beyond their pinnacle's, essentially achieving ultimatelessness. This state, fundamentally being the zenith of all his previous forms and abilities having reached their absolute pinnacle, also gives Rasetsu a drastically different appearance to anything he was previously witnessed as. Being a state born from both the completed stages of Rasetsu's Sage Mode and Biju Mode, it reflects both the latter and former in it's appearance, The Chakra body of The Ten Tails Bijuu Mode solidifying from its pseudo-solid state into a fully organic form. This gives Rasetsu a frightening, god-fearing appearance which is shown to give him a striking resemblance to Amatsu Mikaboshi, The Primordial God of Darkness & Evil in Japanese Mythology. Parallels are drawn between this fact and the staunt reality that the Juubi itself as regarded as a Primordial Entity of Horror and extreme, unfathomable power, also demonstrating the sheer perfection in sychronization that Rasetsu has achieved with Sojobo. In addition, The Sojobo of real world mythology is also ominously reflected in Rasetsu's Zenith Sage Mode. It is said that Ancient Ninja's of Japan trace their heritage back to Tengu's. One such Tengu stood above all others The God-King Tengu of Mount Kurama; Sojobo, whom also serves as the real world inspiration for The Ten Tails Name, as it seems the Tengu-Like features are now profound within Rasetsu's Zenith Sage Mode, alongside his resemblance to Mikaboshi and Sojobo both. Quotes Appearances in Other Media Behind The Scenes Category:Character Category:Samurai Category:Shogun Category:Rasetsu